1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention concerns roller skates with a plurality of rollers, and especially inline skates; however, the roller skates according to the present invention can also be two-track roller shoes or skateboards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercial inline skates usually comprise a pair of shoes on the soles of which so-called tracks or supporting frames are secured for a plurality of rollers arranged behind one another that can rotate around parallel rotary axes. The braking of the inline skates usually is done with the aid of a brake pad or rubber stopper, which is secured rigidly at the back end of the supporting frame of one of the two inline skates of each pair and which can be brought into contact with the ground by tipping the entire inline skate through a lifting of the tip of the shoe to which it belongs around the rotary axis of the roller that is farthest back. However, in this type of braking the braking path depends not only on the braking force but also on the frictional coefficient between the brake pad and the ground and thus on the surface properties of the ground. Since, additionally, the braking force cannot be controlled accurately and the shoe to which the braking is applied still rolls on a single roll and thus the traveling stability during braking suffers, very unsatisfactory braking results are achieved frequently, especially by beginning skaters.